Karaoke with Undertale!
by xxMintyStarxx
Summary: (Post Pacifist Run) After the monsters arrive to the surface, Toriel introduces the idea of a Friday Fun Night. When Mettaton gets to choose an activity, he chooses a karaoke night. I wonder what crazy drama will occur, and what amazing songs will be sung! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Kallisto and Lupia belong to me. Rated T for lyrics in future chapters/drama.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice, relaxing, Friday night. On any other day, Frisk would've been tucked into bed. However, ever since the monsters lived on the Surface, Toriel proclaimed that Friday nights will be game nights. Each week, one monster would get to choose an activity to do on that Friday Night. So far, Frisk and company have made spaghetti, cosplayed the entire cast of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, and went to an amusement park. That Friday night, it was Mettaton's turn to choose an activity.

He chose a karaoke night.

"Ummmmmmm" Toriel mused. She didn't think that some songs would be appropiate for Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and Kallisto. "Don't worry, Tori. Mettaton knows which songs are okay to sing." Asgore said, trying to comfort his ex. Lupia snuck up behind the ex-couple to take a picture. "Give them some space, kid." Sans said from his spot on the couch. Blue magic wrapped around Lupia, bringing her back to the couch. "But TORIGORE!" Lupia complained. Just then, the doorbell sounded. "METTATON'S HERE!" Papyrus screamed. He rushed to the door, shoving Chara behind him. "Watch where you're going, you-" Chara got cut off by a bone in her mouth. "OMG! THAT SHOULD BE IN SNAPCHAT!" Kallisto fangirled. "Don't test me." Sans warned. Lupia swore that she saw Chara blush. Again, it might be her serious disorder, SOD (shipping-overload disorder). "Hello darlings!" A voice came from the front door. Of course, it was Mettaton, in all of his pink robotic beauty. Napstablook was right behind him. "Good evening, Mettaton. Ready for your special activity?"Toriel asked. "Silly, I was _born_ ready! Well, next to being a star." Mettaton replied. "IT'S TIME! KARAOKE NIGHT FOR METTATON!" Papyrus was yelling. "Well, should we get started?" Kallisto asked Toriel. "Heck yeah!" Undyne roared. "U-uh, that would b-be n-nice." Alphys muttered shyly. "Okay, then! What should the first song be?" Mettaton asked. Something told Toriel that they were all being recorded somewhere. "LET'S PLAY MY MIXTAPE!" Papyrus shouted, pumping a gloved fist in the air. Lupia stifled a snicker. "Okay, Paps. Take it away." Sans said, sipping some ketchup. "ACTUALLY BROTHER, THE ORIGINAL MIXTAPE REQUIRES YOU TO SING TOO!" Papyrus complained. "Nah bro. I can't get up." Sans replied. "PLEASE BROTHER?" Papyrus pleaded. He made a sad face. "Alright." Sans said. In the blink of an eye, Sans was right next to his brother. "Let's play the music darlings!" Mettaton squealed. Napstablook hit a button on his DJ set, and "Bonetrousle" Started blasting from the speaker.

 _ARE YOU READY SANS?_

 _i don't think anybody could be ready for this._

 _SHUT UP SANS! YOU JUST CANNOT UNDERSTAND TRUE PERFECTION!_

 _ATTENTION MONSTERS, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS_

 _I'M A SKELETON, MADE OF MAGIC BONES AND LOTS OF COOL_

 _IF YOU NEED PROOF, THEN LOOK AT MY BICEPS_

 _BECAUSE THEY'RE WEARING SUNGLASSES AND THAT CLEARLY MEANS I RULE!_

 _MY COOKING SKILLS UNRIVALED WHEN IT COMES TO SPAGHETTI WITH SAUCE AND PASTA NOODLES EXTRA LONG_

 _AND NOT A SINGLE CREATURE HAS SURVIVED A DISH_

 _but frisk just walked right past it_

 _SANS DON'T INTERUPT MY SONG!_

 _IT TAKES A SPECIAL KIND OF PERFECTION_

 _JUST TO MATCH WHAT I HAVE BEEN, WITHOUT EVEN HAVING TRIED_

 _AND THAT'S WHY UNDYNE WANTS ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD_

 _but aren't you still in training?_

 _HEY THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIED!_

 _SO IF YOU THINK THAT WE CAN BE PALS_

 _THEN YOU HAVE BETTER BE PREPARED FOR IMMENSE AMOUNTS OF FUN!_

 _UNLESS YOUR HUMAN, THEN I'M AFRAID YOU'LL BE CAPTURED_

 _but you kind of, made friends with one._

 **A/N: Hey guys! Since I've been feeling like writing Undertale, here is a cute little spoof for you guys! Feel free to give me song suggestions. Hope you like it!**


	2. NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL!

**Hello!**

 **MINTSHADE IS BACK BABY!**

 **I must thank you for still supporting me, though I've been dead. Here is a little thing I wanted to make for two reasons.**

 **1) I wanted to make a rap battle**

 **2) I wanted to annoy ArtisticDreamer (Dream)**

 **Therefore, what I give you now is a New Year Rap Battle with some ArtisticDreamer x a very special somebody!**

 **Onto the story!**

It was New Year's Eve. The monsters have heard about it from the humans in their neighborhood, Vivian and Amerique. Toriel, Frisk, Asriel, Asgore, and Mettaton had decorated Lupia's place for New Years. Golden streamers hung from the ceiling. A large table held snacks, including Toriel's famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Lupia planned on bribing Toriel for $1,000,000 (where she would get the money, I don't know), only for Toriel to make it without charge.

"Amazing job. This party will be FABULOUS, darlings!" Mettaton squealed. That lowered his 'manliness' from 0 to -5. Lupia came down the staircase. As soon as she got to the bottom (on her bottom, tripping down the last five stairs), Lupia let out a shriek.

"NO." She boomed.

"Umm, what's wrong? Is there something you don't like?" Toriel asked.

Lupia regained her posture and smiled.

"Nothing with the decorations! They look #goals . However, you may want to change into something more, classy. I want at least ten #squadgoals pictures." Lupia said.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip brought to you by Lupia sitting near her computer, cackling evilly~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was late at night. Most of the monsters and humans were already at the party. Frisk and Asriel were dancing to some songs, slaying any competition there was on the dance floor. Toriel was chatting with some other moms. She roasted the ones who judged her, and exchanged UnderNet usernames with others. Asgore was dancing alongside Frisk and Asriel. Chara was stuffing her mouth with chocolate at the snack bar.

At last, Dream had arrived. She picked out a simple black t-shirt, with gold earrings and jeans. Dream ran towards the front door, flung it open, nearly broke the door, then went to go find Lupia.

When Dream finally found Lupia, her first words to her friend were:

"LUPIA! MODESTY!"

Lupia was wearing a white, short cropped tank that showed off her midriff, with a gold miniskirt. She didn't wear shoes, since who needs shoes when you have puppy slippers? Though Lupia wore this type of clothing on a nearly regular basis, Dream still didn't approve. After that mishap, the two went downstairs to join the party. Lupia danced to some vocaloid as Dream fought with Chara for the last 1-pound Hershey chocolate bar. The party was in full swing. Too bad a certain pair of monsters weren't there to tap everyone's _funny bone._

At last, the party was near it's end. By now, everyone was going to kiss their special somebody at midnight. The first kiss of the new year. Asgore was (trying to) get close to Toriel. Lupia said to kiss your special somebody! Frisk hugged Asriel. Chara stayed near the chocolate. At 11:45, the doorbell rang. Toriel went to get the door. When Toriel finally opened the door, Lupia pushed Dream to the door, then out of the doorway. Dream fell right into someone.

Right into a certain skeleton.

"Guess your _falling for me now,_ aren't you?" Sans said. If his mouth expression changed, Lupia would bet $100 that Sans would be smirking now.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMAN! THERE'S A PARTY IN THERE, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE THE BEST DANCER!" Papyrus scolded.

If Dream wasn't already blushing from how close their faces were, what Sans was wearing might have just given her a nosebleed.

Sans was in his blue hoodie. However, the basketball short stripes were gold, and his shirt was a more creamy white. If Sans didn't already look lazily attractive enough, he certainly did now.

"S-sorry, Sans. Didn't mean to do that." Dream stuttered. STUTTERED?

Sans just shrugged it off and made his way into the party. So far, Papyrus was Juju-ing (is that even a word?) with Mettaton.

Okay. Lupia was just getting on Dream's last nerve. First, she wears that outfit. Then, Lupia pushes her into Sans, her waifu. Dream gets cleaned up outside, then enters Lupia's house.

Just then, the music died down. New music started up. Rap music. Dream grabbed a karaoke microphone and started to rap.

 _So that's how you treat your friend, I'm not surprised._

 _Since though you treat us like dust, you always cry._

 _Try to act so cool, though you come off lame._

 _And let's all be real, writing isn't your game._

 _Been on hiatus so long, we thought that you were dead._

 _And now the joke's on you, and the voices in your head._

 _Been acting so tough, but can't even hit._

 _And let's not forget 'bout your low pain tolerance!_

 _What you do isn't professional,_

 _Heck, right now you broke the forth wall!_

 _Saying that you rap, but do you have any tracks,_

 _and your wearing what your wearing, like what the heck is that?_

 _For once and for all, I'll give you something useful,_

 _You are not a queen, just a pupil!_

Lupia was enraged. Grabbing the other microphone, Lupia started to rap.

 _Call me out this._

 _You know I'm a shipper._

 _Try to rap 'bout this._

 _But we know you're an amateur._

 _Make way for the best, you're going up to the test._

 _Can you pathetic little heart rap to the rest?_

 _Nearly all you write is agnst_

 _I'm getting concerned._

 _And all your jokes are hollow,_

 _Like, 'what a bore!'_

 _Your loud laugh and talk send me away,_

 _And you really aren't so innocent_

 _with the things you say._

 _Have a crush on a skeleton,_

 _that's pretty dope._

 _And your drawing skills,_

 _Girl you have no hope!_

 _Let's cut to the chase_

 _this has gone far too long,_

 _you say that I should not dye my hair blonde,_

 _so was that red there all along?_

 _And were you tricking all your viewers into_

 _following all along?_

With that, Lupia dropped the mic. Dream dropped her mic.

"You liked a dead country." Dream shot back. Lupia narrowed her eyes.

Then the two started to laugh. They picked up their microphones and dropped a few lines.

 _Those raps were cringy, and we knew it all along,_

 _'Cause we're just some writers_

 _trying to sing a rap song!_

 ** _NOTE: I do not own anyone but Lupia, Vivian, and Amerique. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and Dream belongs to XxArtisticDreamerXx. If this offends you, Dream, I WILL take it down. Though I did have a great time writing this. I did NOT mean anything that I said in the 'diss Dream' part of the rap. I just took some facts about you then turned them in a negative light. Again, if this is offensive, I WILL take it down._**

 ** _Special thanks to XxArtisticDreamerXx for giving me unspoken motivation to write this after seeing their profile._**


End file.
